


Pontifex Maximus

by New_writer23



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: After the Burning Maze, Commentary, Funny, Letters, Pontifex Maximus, Sassy Jason, Temple Building, This is so sad now, You will get why, arrogant gods, promises promises, what other tags do you need?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_writer23/pseuds/New_writer23
Summary: When Jason promised to build temples for all the gods, minor or not, he never envisioned THIS...Or, in other words, have a chance to read the requests from the gods, sent to Jason Grace, with some funny commentary from himself. (Go ahead and write a letter yourself he is as clueless about minor gods as Zeus is for STD protection)





	1. Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> As you can guess [] ere the commentary. 
> 
> I hope this is good!

To:Pontifex Maximus, Jason Grace  
From:Apollo, God of music, the sun, flirting, sexiness, sass, sexiness, Co-God of Archery and Medicine 

Dearest Pontifex Maximus,

Its me! Apollo, the awesome god of most useful stuff! [sure]

I recently found out that you will be making minor temples for all the gods in regards to your newly received title as the Pontifex Maximus. Congratulations! [gee thanks]

I would like to discuss some of the details of my temple. It won't take long. [you have like a million temples. This was targeted to minor gods]

First of what I am known for is the sun. [actually Helios should be the son god. Bad Romans!] I want the sun to be in the spotlight. 

I need natural light in the temple. Not hade-ish torchlights or lightbulbs. I'll make sure the temple will get the best lighting. All day long. 

Then of course we should add a glass room, so people seeking to be enlightened, pun unintended, can go there and feel my true spirit. I leave it up to you to find a way to do this. [im glad you are helpful]

Then I am really famous for music. I need music to be in the spotlight. [sounds familiar] We should have music playing 24/7, mostly songs from my most notorious children and apprentices. NOT ARIANNA GRANDE she brought disgrace in this family. [wow]

And we should definitely have a music room. In said music room I envision seekers of belief to be able to play music and why not, have an instructor with them, so they can produce the best melodies and then, feel my true spirit inside them. [familiar too]

Then, I'm very famous for medicine, though we should have something minor because Aesclepius might be discontent. 

I think we could have like a video projection of all the good I have done to mankind, related to medicine, so they can appreciate me and then feel my true spirit inside them. [ahuh]

Then we should have a small a archery field, so believers can feel my true spirit when with my guidance they will hit the target. [for gods sake]

I'm also very well known for my flirting. 

I believe we can have a space were we will have a blind date show, lively broadcasted in the region. But I'll leave the details up to you. [wow. Wow. Wow.]

Also I think we should discuss about my statues in the temple. 

First of all I should be depicted muscular, like I am, but not only the classic Ancient Greek style. I think we should add moments from the 80s when I was on my best times. [umm...that would be weird]

We should also clear some stuff out. Related to anatomical accuracy. I would be willing to provide you with pictures so you can...make sure. Because the ancient Greeks and Romans were...way way off. *wink* [ew ew ew ew ew]

That's all for now, as you understand I want a modest temple, nothing too wild. 

I trust you will bring everything to reality. 

Apollo 

[oh boi]


	2. Aphrodite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! There's another one!

To:Pontifex Maximus, Jason Grace  
From:Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty, love chocolate, heart-breaking, soap operas, mascara and sparkles. 

 

Dearest Jason,

This is Aphrodite, the beutifulest if them all, writing to you, regarding my new temple. 

Now remember, you don't want to make your mother-in-law [that happens to be a godess] unhappy. What would Piper think? You don't want to beak up right? And then never again find love? And be constantly persued by Blackjack the pegasus, who will be desperately in love with you? [most certainly not]

So. The temple must be glamor at its finest. I want it to be THE temple. Something that when you see it, you are gonna go "oh my me!" 

First of all I would like to be very much in the spotlight. We should have statues of me highlighting my natural beauty. 

Also. Sparkles. Omm omm sparkles are THE thing!I want it everywhere. The walls the floor, the statues, the air. And I want it in all forms. Glitter, sparkle dust, unicorn tears! *squeakk!* [white trash should not be a suitable characterization for a godess]

Then. We must have a blind date thing. Yes. In a bar I some sort. Serving only the best of the best of handmade love potions. 

And then oooooh! A chocolate gallery. With all kinds! White, milk, dark, the one you can't get fat with[i wish]!

And add some more sparkles. 

Now on where it should be, I was thinking at the top of the Aiffel Tower, but I understand you only want to have temples in Camp so maybe behind that tree in the forest, that has a heart shaped branch. Sooooo romantic! [why?]

I forgot. Because love goes through the stomach first, we will have a 6 star restaurant with only the best. No money should be not spent, its MY temple it has to be omm. [why me?]

You should also provide a soap opera room, in which we will show the greatest shows from all over the world. Oh just picture it. [the thing is I do]

And then we should not maginilise [marginalise?] anything related to sparkle. 

Do not forget the materials of the temple. I want Italian marble and the wood should be made from the the same kind of wood that Bella and Edward carved their names in the Twilight trilogy! [whyyyy?]

I think I covered that, I don't really want anything extravegan. [extravagant? Or extra vegan?]

I hope you and Piper have cute babies! 

Aphrodite

P.S. Use protection if you aren't going for it yet! [um...thanks mother-in-law.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the mistakes. 
> 
> Comments, kudos and requests are highly encouraged. :~)


	3. Zeus

To:Jason Grace, Pontifex Maximus  
From:Zeus, God of Thunder, the sky, eagles, Sylvester Stallone, King of The Gods

 

Jason,

It's me, daddy [dont do that]! I hope you're good. 

I am writing to you in tesla toon to my temple. 

I trust you that it will be good.

Just something to highlight my loyality to everything. [except hera]

And the sky 

And electricity. 

I really don't know what. I leave it upon you. 

Your mother had imagination. I do not. 

Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I strongly encourage comments and kudos! ;)


End file.
